This invention relates to motor vehicle alarm systems and, more particularly, to an alarm system for warning the motor vehicle operator of a slipping clutch condition due to improper operation of clutch and accelerator.
In standard shift motor vehicles, if the clutch pedal is slightly depressed during normal driving, it is possible to slightly disengage the clutch so that excessive wear can occur. Some vehicle operators have the habit of lightly resting a foot on the clutch pedal and are not aware of the excessive wear which is occurring.
The situation is especially severe in heavy trucks since the cost of replacing a clutch therein may be several thousand dollars.